


A Not So Helping Hand...

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob has a fight with Kristen. Tom tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Helping Hand...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them. This story is a work of fiction.

  
_They'd had their fair share of fights before, but Rob felt that nothing would top this one._ He knew he'd fucked up. He just didn't realize how badly until Cam turned him away from the front doors of the Stewart family home, shaking his head and telling him that Kristen didn't want to see him.  
  
How could things get so bad so quickly?  
  
Two days ago things were perfect. He was on top of the world. He'd just finished up the promotional tour for his latest film and it snagging #1 at the box office over the past weekend was just icing. His fiancée was home until her new film started up production in a few months.  
  
Then it happened. They were bickering, as they did on occasion, usually just for an excuse to have makeup sex. Except this time, something went drastically wrong. He apparently said something daff, and for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what, but it had to be bad because Kristen had gasped and stared at him incredulously a few moments before grabbing her keys and storming out. It was a bit later he discovered she’d taken the cat and dog with her.  
  
That was the last he’d seen or heard from her. He’d tried ringing, so much so that he was afraid she might have his number blocked. In an act of desperation, he got in his car and drove to her parents’ house with no plan for what he was going to do once he got there. At least Cam hadn’t tried to kill him upon sight. That was something.  
  
"Birds are fickle, mate," Tom said, lighting another fag while the barmaid replenished their pints. They’d been holed up out on the rooftop smoking patio of a little dive bar since he’d been turned away from his second family’s home.  
  
"Not mine." Rob buried his face in his hands, something he'd been doing a lot of that since Kristen stormed out of their rented house in Westlake nearly five hours ago.  
  
"That’s where you're wrong," Tom corrected him, stopping to down half the fresh bitter the girl sat before him before continuing on, "they're all the same. Just different packaging on the outside."  
  
He raised his head to glare blearily at his (soon-to-be-former-if-he-didn't-shut-the-f

uck-up) best friend, his head starting to swim a bit.

"Face it, Patty, you've had a good run. No one was more surprised than I when you turned up with her. I lost a hundred quid in that pool, by the way. Artie hasn't shut the fuck up about winning it either, little piker."

"My life is over," he moaned, tired of it all. He just wanted his Kristen back.

Tom chuckled. "See, wrong again. You're getting a do-over, a chance to start a-fresh without a seven stone weight around your neck. It’s a good thing you've got me to show you the light!"

"Kris's a tiny thing isn't she?" he sighed wistfully. Images of his love flitted through his muddled mind - Kristen in a little black dress and towering heels; in short shorts and trainers; and, oh God, those skinny jeans she loved to wear that showed off her perfect arse - torturing him with

what he might never have again. "She perfect for me. I love her so much and she loves me and takes good care of the children. I dunno-”

"God, do I even know you anymore? A dog and a cat do not constitute children," his mate groaned, coupled with a dramatic eye roll. "When did you become such a pussy whipped bastard?"

“Have I told you how much I fucking hate you lately?”

Tom picked up his glass before shaking his head. “No, I don’t recall that you have. I was beginning to wonder if you’d stopped caring.”

“Bugger off,” Rob ground out, getting annoyed with his mate making smoochy faces at him.

“Well, forgive me for giving a rat’s fat arse.”

“I’m sorry, mate.” Rob drops his head to the rough surface of the table, letting the wood cool his heated cheeks. “I’m not myself. I miss my Kris.”

“Well, then, what we need to do is take your mind off your problems.” Tom gave him a sound slap on the back. “I suggest the finest gentleman's club in town. I’ll even spring for the VIP lap dance.”

“How will that take my mind off of things?”

Tom snorted. “You just seriously asked me how a lap dance can take your mind off your woes? Christ, mate, you are seriously fucked...”

“I might be, but I love her...” Blue-grey eyes focused on the iPhone sitting on the table, willing it to ring and nearly jumping out of his skin when it chripped with a text message, heart ceasing to beat. What if it was Kristen? Was she finally ready to talk to him?

What if she didn’t love him any more?

“You going to look at that?” Tom asked, nudging the expensive electronic toward him.

“I don’t know.”

“What if it’s her?”

“What if it’s not?”

“Then I’ll just read it for you, then we’ll both know won’t we?”

Rob snatched the phone up before Tom could get his hands on it, fumbling with the touch screen until the message was finally displayed, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest as his eyes read the words greedily. It took three times reading the words until they finally sunk into his drink-addled brain.

_I love you, but I hate the stupid things you say sometimes - K_

“She still loves me!” he blurted out to everyone within earshot, relieved more than anything as he hurried to respond before Kris could change her mind.

_I know. I’m sorry. I miss you! I love you!_

_Then come home and show me how sorry you are..._

"She wants me to come home so we can make up!" Rob said excitedly, nearly all the effects of the four pints he'd down earlier vanishing instantly.

Tom snorted, standing up and dropping several large bills on the table to cover their tab. “See, haven't I been trying to tell you to have a little faith all afternoon?”


End file.
